1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closing device for closing channels in a housing in which pressure fluid is conveyed according to the preamble of patent claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 196 43 289 A1 discloses a closing device of this type, for example. The closing device consists of a cartridge-like closing member, which is mounted into an accommodating bore of a housing in a pressure-fluid tight relationship thereto, with several elastic sealing rings being arranged in circumferential grooves of the closing member for sealing the closing member in the accommodating bore provided for the closing member. The disclosed sealing concept is considered as disadvantageous in view of the many steps of machining and assembling needed.